Truth and Lies
by HiEiRoCkSmYwOrLd
Summary: ChristineXPhantom I own all new characters in the story
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera

Author's Note: This FanFic is not based on the BOOK it is based on the MOVIE!! Thank you

Christine Williams is a bad girl, a very bad girl. She the skipping class, fighting in a gang, law breaking, disobeying her mother kind of bad. But one day she wakes up to a change. Her and her mother have just moved half way across the world to Paris. Her mother has gotten fed up with her foolishness so she decides to send her to a juvenile center to see if they can help with her bad behavior. Christine if not to thrilled about the idea but she goes anyway, that's when things start to happen. She is forced to sing in operas and put on dresses the whole opera deal here. One night a mysterious young woman about her age comes up to her after one of the shows warning her not to leave her room no matter who come to her. Didn't happen, Christine follows him to his cavern and is blown away. He's beautiful and sings like and angel. But soon she finds that the woman who told her mother about this center wanted to see this so called Opera Ghost. And was planning on using Christine to do so. Read to find out more……….

This story is set in the twenty first century. First fan fic please submit reviews.

**You're sending me where!?**

Christine wakes to an alarm clock beeping in her ear. "Damn thing, I don't feel like getting up right now. She presses the snooze button and turns over snuggling up close to her pillow. "Christine get your butt out of bed right now or you are going to be late for school." Her mom calls from the kitchen.

'_God damn it I hate her so much' _Christine roles out of her bed and slips on a pair of leopard print slippers and walks to the bathroom. Her mom steps around the corner just as Christine opens the door to the bathroom. "Oh so she lives. You should have been up an hour ago there is no use trying to go to school but you are going to do some things for me around the housewhile I'm gone."

Christine sighs "I didn't go to school because I'm not feeling good, so I hope you don't think I'm going to do stupid chores that you should be doing." She snaps at her. "I don't know who you think you are Christine Elizabeth Williams but you better step down off your high horse and straighten up young lady." Her mother almost yells drawing herself up to her full height and stepping almost inches away from her daughter.

Christine makes a small effort to stand up straight but then slumps back down. "Sorry I can't straighten up at the moment, you see my back has been killing me and…." Christine's mother frowns at her and places her hands on her hips. "You know one of these days I'm going to send you to a home and you're going to find out just how good of a life you have here." Christine looks at her. "Hn, I doubt it." Christine steps into the bathroom shutting the door quickly and locking it.

She walks over to the shower and turns it on testing the temperature. When she gets it just right Christine steps back and strips off her clothing. She hears her mom banging around in her room looking for clothes so she can go to work. Christine steps into the shower and turns around letting the water hit her back loosening her muscles. She grabs the shampoo squirting some into her hand and begins massaging it through her long curly brown hair.

After conditioning it she grabs the soap and rubs it all over her body. Carefully she rubs the suds of soap over her breasts making her nipples tingle then become hard. Rinsing her body from head to her toes she then turns off the water and steps out of the shower. "Christine I'm leaving now, and when I get home all of the things that are on that list on the counter better be done." Her mother says on the other side of the door. "I'll do them when I get good and ready." Christine shouts grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around her.

Her mother just sighs and begins walking away. Christine hears her pick up the keys, open the door and close it. Christine shakes her head and opens her bathroom door steps out and walks to her room. Dropping the towel to the floor she walks over to the closet her breast bobbing up and down as she walks. Christine pulls out a pair of jeans, tie-die spaghetti strap shirt, and a short sleeve button up shirt.

Walking over to the bed she puts on the pants, then the spaghetti straps, and the button up shirt letting it hang open. She walks from her room and into the kitchen. "What to eat?" she says aloud. Opening the frig she sees a bag of cherries. "Yummy" she grabs the bag and walks into the living room sits in the chair and grabs the remote turning on the tv. "I hate this place there's nothing to do."

She eats the cherries popping them into her mouth as she flips through the channels. She stops on channel 35 and watches some music videos for a while then flips to the news. "We have some shocking news today, her is Katty Limburg with more details Katty?"

The tv flips to a skinny to white, white woman in a black dress suit and a microphone. "Thank you Diana, today we have got some very interesting from or very own Nancy Finnegan. Miss Finnegan would you like to tell the people of Paris what you are planning?"

"Yes I would Katty now as you know we are standing infront of what used to be the most popular place in town to go see a show. The very famous Opera Populair which unfortunately burned down two years ago to a tragic fire. But it still looks beautiful from the out side and at this very moment we are working on the inside of it. I have made an agreement with the two owners of this Opera House. I turn this place into a beautiful juvenile center and I pay them a fee of 160 a month."

"Nancy how do you plan of getting people to bring there children to this place that has such a bad reputation now a days?" Diana asks. "Diana you would be surprised at the amount of people that would send their children here if they thought it would do any good. And I guaranty that this center while be the best thing that will ever happen to your children. There will be activity's for them and at the end of there term here we put on a little opera of our own for the children's parents."

"Nancy how do you think that you are going to get a bunch of juveniles to do of all things an opera?" "Well Diana kids are every unpredictable, you have no idea what they can do until they do it." "Well the sounds good enough to me I hope these plans of yours work to there fullest. This is Nancy Finnegan, and I'm Diana Limburg signing off from what is to become the newest center of the year." "Just one more thing Diana that I would like to say to the parents. Our new center will be up and running in about a week so get ahead of time and sign up now. I am taking calls at my home from 4:00p.m. to 12:00a.m. please feel free to call the number is 850-545-9689. and remember help your child to help themselves."

Christine picks up the remote and turns it to Si-Fi. "What a bunch of shit. I'm Nancy Finnegan and please remember I'm a fake bitch!" Christine mocks in a high squeaky voice. "Dumb blonde bimbo, what parent would make there kid do that." Christine sits back in her chair and shuts her eyes. _'Time to take a little nap' _Christine sighs and curls up in the chair.

Christine awakens to a slamming door. She sits up moaning in anger from being woken up. _'Does she know how to be quiet' _Christine stands and walks to the kitchen. "Can you make any more noise?!" Christine shouts at her mother. "Oh… sorry hunny I'm just in a hurry and I need to talk to you real quick but I only have half an hour to get ready."

"Mom you're starting to ramble." Christine looks at her very confused. "What do you need to talk to me about?" "Remember this morning when I told you that one of these days I was going to send you to a home?" Christine's eyes widen. "You're sending me where!!" "Well today is the day I was at work and the news was on and…." "Wait a minute was it about that old opera house that they are turning into a center?!" "Yes that's the one."

"Oh no I'm not going to that place. They're gonna make you sing and put on dresses and stuff. No, no way in hell.!" Her mother looks at her and laughs. "You really don't have a choice in the matter do you? I'm your mother, I said you're going so you're going and that's that." She steps past Christine and begins walking down the hall. "Now to find something to wear for to night. "Oh and hunny be packed and ready to go on Friday the next."


	2. Chapter 2

Opera Populaire

**Opera Populaire **

Christine roles out of bed as her alarm clock goes off. Christine hits the snooze button with her palm and stands out. She walks to the bathroom and brushes her teeth slowly looking in the mirror. "Stupid woman I can't believe I have to go to that stupid place." Christine turns off the water, spits and walks out of the bathroom.

"Oh.. glad to see you up, today's the big day." Her mother smiles at her. "You seem happy about this." Christine says dryly. "I am happy, I get a month of peace from you and your sucky attitude. Some one else finally gets to deal with you."

"Well fuck you to!" Christine yells and walks back into her room. "Don't forget to pack." She mother sings sweetly as she walks down that hall. "Bitch" Christine whispers grabbing her suitcase and throwing clothes into it. "A hate her, she needs to get a life and stop fuckin' with mine." She slams the suitcase shut and drags it off the bed walking to the door.

"I'm putting my stuff in the car." She yells down the hall and walks in the other direction. She grabs the keys off the hook and flings open the door. Walking out Christine slams the door hard trying to make as much noise as possible. She hears her mother laughing in her room. "Bitch" Christine walks to the car and unlocks the trunk throwing her stuff in and shutting it again.

Walking back into the house she runs into her mother. "Since you're so happy to get rid of my why don't you just send me there until I turn twenty-one then you won't have to deal with me anymore." Christine steps past her mother and walks to her room. She shuts the door and sits down on the bed exhaling softly. She lay down on the bed and shuts her eyes drifting to sleep.

In her dream a black figure appears, singing to her. Well not to her but the person he was with. Christine couldn't make out the word but she knew some how that he was singing. The man was walking toward her down a narrow hall way guiding another black figure, a woman. Slowly they approached her signing to one another.

Christine awakens to a knock on her door. "What do you want, I'm trying to sleep." Christine yells grouchily sitting up rubbing her eyes. Her mother steps in and smiles at her. "It's about time to go so wake up and get in the car. I'll be there in a minute." With that she shuts the door and walks to her own room getting dress as well.

Christine stands up and walks to her door throwing it open. "Kids should be able to move out of their houses at the age of ten." Christine mummers walking down the hall to the front door. She opens it and walks out to the car opening the door and sliding into the passengers seat. "Well it is now time to go to hell, of all places why did it have to be an opera house?"

Her mother walks up and slides into the drivers seat turning on the car. "Ready to go?" she asks with a smile on her face. "No, but do I really have a choice?" Christine asks still half asleep. "No you don't have a choice I just wanted to see what you'd say." Christine looks at her mother her eyes full of hate. "Look I really don't feel like listening to your damn mouth right now. So do the world a favor, shut the fuck up and drive okay."

"Now you listen here…" her mother begins but Christine cuts her off "No you listen here mother dearest, if you don't shut the fuck up and drive me to this god damn opera fucking house I will get out of this car And call the nearest center to come and get me!!" Christine gives her mother a last warning glance then when she is satisfied with the silence she lays back in the seat. "Thank you, now DRIVE!!"

Her mother puts the car in drive and slowly backs out of the driveway and begins to drive down the road. "You know I'm just helping you to help yourself right?" she says looking at Christine with tears in her eyes. "Don't us that bullshit that Finnegan used on tv with me. Because it's a bullshit lie. That woman is just using parents and their 'bad' kids to get money."

"Hunny, she is trying to help kids like you to make better choices than the ones you are making right know." Her mother brushes the hair out of Christine's face. "Just give it a chance okay, you may enjoy it." She smiles at Christine. Christine looks at her mother and sighs. "Don't count one it."

"And just so you know I am not happy to get rid of you. I just get really sick of your attitude and I am glad that someone else gets to deal with it for a month." Christine looks out the window and sighs softly. "I really don't want to got throw with this." Her mother sighs and glances at her. "I know you don't but I think it will be good for you." "No offence but most of the time you don't know what's best for me."

They went through the rest of the drive with out saying a word to each other. Soon they come up to a huge building with giant winged horses on the roof. Christine looks the building up and down her mouth gaping open. "It's beautiful isn't?" her mother says placing her hand on Christine's shoulder. Christine closes her mouth and sit back. "I guess so, but I've seen better."

"You are hopeless child of mine." Her mother laughs shaking her head. "Just remember, your child." Christine opens the door and steps out of the car still looking at the opera house. 'It really is beautiful.' Christine sighs. "Well see you in a month." Christine says looking into the car at her mother. She smiles at her and leans down to pops the trunk. "A month"

Christine grabs her bag out of the trunk and closes it. She walks up to the huge doors and looks back at her mother. She waves at her and drives off and back to the highway. Christine turns back to the door and opens it slowly walking in.

All day! All they want is the dancing!

Christine hears a woman yell from a pair of double doors so she walks through them to see what is wrong.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Alora, lora, lora. I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers because I will not be singing! Anamo! No it's a finito, is finished, get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye. Bye-bye the dancing girls. Bye-bye." Carlotta yells. "What do we do?" Andre looks at Lefeve. "Grovel. Grovel, Grovel." Lefeve says walking after Carlotta. (I know scene from the movie)

Christine walks down the walkway towards a huge stage with people every were. "See you later because I'm going now it is finished. Ferrite" Carlotta yells stomping away from the three men. "She's grumpier than I am." Christine mumbles as she walks. "Signora! World renowned artist and great beauty." Firmin say. "Si, si, si!" Carlotta says waving her hands around. "Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act three of Hannibal? Perhaps the signora." Andre asks.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. But no. because I have not my costume for act three. Because somebody not finish it! And I hate my hat!" Carlotta yells. "But I wonder signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course, monsieur Reyer objects." Firmin replies. "

"Oh… hello you must be Christine, I'm Nancy your mom told me a lot about you." Nancy smiles. "I'm sure she have, did… did I come in at a bad?" Christine asks still looking at Carlotta. "Oh, no that's just one of the people that work here and she thinks since she can sing the best and is going to be teaching you all that she should be pampered." Nancy takes Christine's bags. "I'll get someone to take these to your room and then I'll take you to it later."

Nancy waves a rather large man over and hands him the bag. "Take these to Christine's room Danny." "Yes mam." Danny runs off and out of sight. "Come up on stage." Nancy walks toward the stage and Christine follows.


End file.
